pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 15
First Ben So Honest 22:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ben so cool. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:24, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Third Ben So Honest 22:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Fourth! [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 22:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::First!--GWPirate 11:21, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Oye Was thinking of a new fragspike team. With the buff to barbed signet you can apply 4 conditions at once. Combine it with Fevered dreams and you have complete shutdown on an enemy of your choice. Whatcha think? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Moo Goes Briar|''Woof]] 23:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :you mean something like this? ··· Danny So Cute 00:56, 12 March 2010 (UTC) ::Not really a spike, But yeah. Something along those lines. >.> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 01:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :If you gimp a necro bar you can do Barbsig + GoI + Oppressive Gaze -> Daze. That's already maybe 125 damage + degen. Strip also helps. You want to gimp as few bars as possible, though, so you wouldn't run GoI on the necro unless you really have nothing else to bring. --''Chaos?'' -- 05:44, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just run Burning Arrow, Dismember, Oppressive Gaze, fd mesmer, frag mesmer, and rit. i'll put the bars together in a sec here. ··· Danny So Cute 06:33, 12 March 2010 (UTC) :::So, it's not quite like I'd said, but it's close. Still not sure if it's enough damage - not to mention, it's a slow as fuck spike since mesmer has to cast FD -> Frag. maybe just drop FD and take a damage skill for follow up, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 06:45, 12 March 2010 (UTC) ::::I dislike Fevered anyways :> --''Chaos?'' -- 07:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Better. ··· Danny So Cute 19:07, 12 March 2010 (UTC) Oi you Look --> http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_Margonite_Lent :I'm probably the worst person there is on this site to contact about PvE teams :> But people stalk my page, so you'll likely get at least some attention. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Won't let me feature it. Its locked. Docta Jenkins 09:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In the upper right corner of the "PvE featured builds" is an Edit button, which takes you to Template:Featured builds. Then you edit that page, and just put your build name over some other build in there. Make sure the section is right --''Chaos?'' -- 09:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: the template page is locked. I'm not new to wiki :P Docta Jenkins 10:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Must be a number of days or edits before you can change it. ··· Danny So Cute 10:20, 13 March 2010 (UTC) :::::: Can you feature it for me Danny? Docta Jenkins 10:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I just did it for you. I myself never even look at the main page, though, so you often get attention just by having it show in rc. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) so. Fins have spring break? Akio_Katsuragi 05:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :We have a winter-sport vacation thing (this one was a couple of weeks ago, it should be in my latest archive ;o), a couple of extra days off during Easter, some random holidays. Then I don't think there's anything before summer. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Help please Ok, I'm serisouly new to this whole build posting thing, that build you moved for me, I want to put that in the Trial farming build section, but cant figure out how...says im not allowed to edit that page to put it, and I went into the help page to figure it out and cant find it.. --Okole pooka 15:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :What you do is put on it, for it to show as a farming build in the untested-trial category. Always when you wonder how the others do it, just hit edit on some other build :> --''Chaos?'' -- 16:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::^ Protip. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 08:24, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Question Probably a stupid question but hopefully you can tell me, why are several Dom PBlock mesmers lately on obs using the Rose Focus as their offhand atm ? Surely a 20/20 offhand would be more beneficial. 'The Brand Pure Primal Rage. 02:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :because it's pretty. ··· Danny So Cute 02:25, 15 March 2010 (UTC) ::^People really do equip worse crap just for the sake of skin. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::That's why they also waste a LOT of money for a VS, just because it looks good, insane ppl... --tÜrae£xy 14:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::When you have shitloads of cash laying around and already have the armor you want on w/e chars then theres really no reason not to do it. And theres always 2 or 3 jackasses in spamalag trying to sell all sorts of pretty skins thinking "Oh man im gonna be so rich!". It makes me LoL. :> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 14:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, If its a PvP only characther they can get the rose focus as an mod-able skin. So they could very well have 20/20 on that rose focus and theres no way for you to know. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 14:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::But who the shit play s enough anymore to get tourney points? ··· Danny So Cute 15:08, 15 March 2010 (UTC) :::::: Gotcha, probably a PvP skin, ty. The Brand '''Pure Primal Rage. 21:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) <3 We need strong fornication on a hill, k? [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 08:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sure that if we do it right the hill should rise at least a few meters ^___^ --''Chaos? -- 10:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :: *insert Facepalm*--GWPirate 14:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a direct reference to previous MSN discussions, you're probably best off not involving yourself with shit that seems all too weird. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:57, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ We has many pro msn-ing. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 15:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just woke up from nappynap. Get on! :< --''Chaos? -- 16:04, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I try talk to Dandy and he runs away. :<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 21:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Need moar Punctured scrotums. kk? --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 10:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Need less spam on this talk page. k? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Good morning Lau :> My '''dear friends' are referring to random and even moreso dearer MSN discussions. http://tinypaste.com/4d7de. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::feel free to continue the dear msn discussion on msn. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't sound particularly exciting, but I'm quite sure Briar understood that Lau is't very attracted to fetlife references. --''Chaos? -- 11:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::If i link to a google image page with the search term "bisected penis", is that in violation of any policies? Technically speaking, it's not porn. ··· Danny So Cute 12:17, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::::try it and see how long you get banned :D -Auron 14:23, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"(16:34:50) Probably: I like it how you're completely random ass with how and when you show up to post something on PvX, and now when you do, you tell Danny to get banned by posting google search results of a bisected penis." --''Chaos?'' -- 14:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::asm. :< ··· Danny So Cute 15:12, 17 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::ASL?--GWPirate 17:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::He said "Auron so mean". --''Chaos?'' -- 21:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig Its starting to annoy me, and since you are probably one of the most creative people on this wiki(I see that in your colourful discussions), have any ideas for a new one? Cheers --tÜrae£xy 18:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :only if you fix your vote on Soldier's Axe, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 18:28, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::Done, happy? --tÜrae£xy 19:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::see my response on your page. also, what's your favorite color? ··· Danny So Cute 19:37, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::::Green :o --tÜrae£xy 19:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::When I either get home and off this netbook or I get bored enough in the next hour, I'll make you one. It's just really annoying to type on this because I keep accidentally hitting the mousepad and moving the cursor. :< ··· Danny So Cute 20:06, 17 March 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much sir /bow --tÜrae£xy 20:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :No need to thank me. In fact, using one of my sigs comes with a relatively high chance of pissing off Phen or being banned, as is evidenced by those who've used them before. Admins don't like giant blocks of code, apparently. But they're fucking cute so I don't care. :> ··· Danny So Cute 20:20, 17 March 2010 (UTC) ::^ 20:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::you realise I'd probably ban you as well for going "here's a sig that you can use"? =/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Can I count that as over-reacting and not assuming good faith? ;o? --''Chaos?'' -- 23:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::no because he'd be giving Tyreal a sig knowing full well it broke the policy. If it was only slightly off (so a pic is a couple of pixels too big for example) I'd probably just point it out. However if it's intentionally 50 lines of code or something stupid then there shall be bans. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::But if my monitor is 2880 x 1440 pixels, how do i know how many lines it takes up on your monitor? ··· Danny So Cute 01:28, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Danny often designs sigs that are quite fine? --''Chaos?'' -- 06:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::design it, then when you've done, have the code open on the wiki. Go to you're display settings and change your resolution to 1024x768, and while it's counting down (the "is this ok?" thing) have a look and see if it's stupidly long or not. or you could count the characters (in word or something), we say about 200 is right (about, we'd let you off if it's slightly over) ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Tyrael, actually, personally I think your sig is probably the best one in use on this wiki atm, even tho I know you never liked it very much. Got suggestions/wishes? --''Chaos?'' -- 22:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, I'm waiting for the creative masterpiece Daññy will inevitable come up with :o --tÜrae£xy 10:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ··· Danny So Cute 20:04, 18 March 2010 (UTC) Brilliant! Thanks man --(Talk) 21:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Omg acid hippies. Umm... You're... Welcome? --''Chaos?'' -- 21:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I wanna be The very best--GWPirate 20:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :stop now. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::How are the baddies ever going to learn to PvX if their miserable efforts of circlejerking will instantly be forbidden? --''Chaos?'' -- 21:02, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::they won't, that's the point. They'll learn to be fine upstanding citizens and strive to improve the wiki. *hopefully* ~ PheNaxKian talk 21:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's quite wishful thinking. I'm probably the kindest elitist there is on this site, giving new users "guidance" and a sort of heads up of what's to come, trying to weed out their worst traits before they get into proper drama, giving them everyday advice, friendship and, acceptance, which these social outcasts need more than anything in their vital phases of developing frontal lobes. You're basically telling young kids to stop practicing to walk. Stop it, Phenaxkian, you're a monster. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::^ [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 21:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::like I said, hopefully, I didn't say it was fool proof >.>. if you're the (quote:) "kindest elitist there is on this site", then you should give people advice on how to improve the site (in a positive, none disruptive manner), not become another one of the circlejerkers. I prefer to see it as me telling them to stand up and walk, instead of crawling on the ground and "baaaaw"-ing. I'm ok with being a monster if it's for ("Hot Fuzz" (film) spoiler) the greater good =D. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 21:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I could've sworn this was CircleJerkWiki. My bad. '···''' Danny So Cute 22:50, 18 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::That was a really bad attempt at circlejerking in Phen's defense. -- 22:52, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It was. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::pronoun antecedent agreement... -- 22:59, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Being an elitist doesn't have a direct correlation to being elite, only acting superior. It basically just means that one is a mean bitch who tells people that their builds suck, but I, as a very friendly person, do it in a kinder fashion! I can't see how encouraging quality contributing fits into this picture. The alternative results are pretty much a player who acts like a GWWr and doesn't know he's bad, or a person who tries to act like a PvX'r and knows there's people who know better than him. Seeing how the latter is the natural way of development, it's not exactly of harm to let the kids walk around and see what happens when they do things, this way the process won't be as butthurt, and I get to have fun. :> --''Chaos?'' -- 10:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's a cool story bro, but I'm still not going to let you use this wiki for singalongs. Try finding a singalong wiki on wikia. That kind of shit might fly on GWW, but it doesn't fly here (I've always wanted to say that). MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It was a beautifully forged story. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Also, I think I even told GWPirate that I cba with convo's atm ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 13:16, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I Found a penis under my bed, is anyone missing one? It's a little dusty and dirty but perfectly usable. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Might be my spare, is it black?--TahiriVeila 22:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It's very dark and gray, I can't really tell. I'm assuming it isn't black. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) POKÉMON I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE I WILL TRAVEL ACROSS THE LAND SEARCHING FAR AND WIDE WITH POKÉMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THAT´S INSIDE POKÉMON (WOOOOOH) IT'S YOU AND ME I KNOW IT'S MY DESTINY POKÉMON (WOOOOH) OH YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND IN A WORLD WE MUST DEFEND POKÉMON A HEART SO TRUE OUR COURAGE WILL PULL US THROUGH YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOU POKÉMOOOOOOON GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL GOTTA CATCH THEM AHAHAHAAAAL POKÉMON. Brandnew 22:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Applause. Very good performance. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :<3 Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:35, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to allow this, although a Team Rocket song would go hand in hand with the aformentioned lyrics. --Frosty 22:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Ups, b&. Phen put up good reason though tbh. :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 23:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::So Much Win...--GWPirate 11:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just adding you to my watchlist, you should look at my first build :P http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_GvG_Balanced_Spike igloo~ 22:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :There's a "Watch", or something, button above each page, but this works too :> --''Chaos? -- 22:43, March 21, 2010 (UTC) er where did my build go.. and why the hell is the template changed lol. Shinko 11:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : . If it's not there, check . You named it wrong, so I moved it to Build:R/any BA Rapid Turret. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:27, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Entertainment I need some! :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 21:31, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :He's asleep. Now shoo! GWPirate --21:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. But people stalk his page, so i thought i'd actually get something here. ;o [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQ ]][[User talk:LessQQmorePewPew|''moreQQ]] 21:42, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks like all the new names i'm seeing pop up realize your full of lol's on pvx. touche. i only receive the random are you that guy on pvx, in ra matches. sigh. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 04:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::But Akio's the cutest scene kid ever! '···''' Danny So Cute 04:23, 24 March 2010 (UTC) ::::I think you grammar'd up Auron's ass, so I'm not entirely sure about your point, but I have a lot of new users on my page because I'm so friendly and active, and I don't really mind either, as long as they're being innovative with whatever cool they come up with. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you translate that sentence from Finnish, it reads as: "...but I really have no reason why these kids end up here, and I really don't give a shit about their retarded builds." ··· Danny So Cute 07:19, 24 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::Danny is multilingual. Synonyms are amazing. --''Chaos?'' -- 12:57, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol. Getting hair cut since the weather is heating up. back to short hair til autumn. ^^ and ya.. my most promising build i'd come up with got a 3. so no thumbs up. i really like temple strike, but w/e. :P some give ya 4's, some give ya 2's... sadly the average isn't a 4. ^^ i think it at least could have received honorable mention D: lol. Akio_Katsuragi 22:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Unfortunately, temple strike just straight up sucks. You're better off running a Skull Crack sin, and I wish I was joking. ··· Danny So Cute 08:56, 26 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I must try this that which you speak... Akio_Katsuragi 15:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) MSN Moar plzzzz Need your input on a build im working on. --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 06:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm on MSN like 24/7? :The build is probably bad anyways! School isn't cool, though. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Your always set to away or buzy. It makes me /wrists. And yes its terribad supergimmick. --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 07:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It's just a warning to others that I might not answer, give it a shot. If nothing else I'll answer a few hours later. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. kk. --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 07:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you just need someone to tell you your build is terrible, you can always MSN me. I'm pretty sure I have a status for it, even. ··· Danny So Cute 08:55, 26 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::MSN name? --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 09:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::dannyderanged@hotmail.com. but i'm about to go to be. i'm drunk and my morning class starts in 4 hours. (not like i'm going, but i like to say i tried.) ··· Danny So Cute 09:30, 26 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Rofl. Check my new theory craft when you get a chance. In my sandbox. >.> --[[User:Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 09:48, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I fucking hate star trek. http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b397/_Sparda/Star_trek_300.jpg http://verydemotivational.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/129127436751217481.jpg http://www.mariokartwii.com/members/darwin/albums/pictures/31070-wtf-star-trek-12873.jpg http://rofl.wheresthebeef.co.uk/CosbyStarTrek.jpg I fucking hate star trek, even though these make me lol. Steamy(: 23:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Those are some fucking terrible memes. ··· Danny So Cute 00:27, 27 March 2010 (UTC) :http://www.redstate.com/neil_stevens/files/2009/10/picard-facepalm.jpg --Frosty 02:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Want to grow chesthair? Come to my Sandbox now! It only takes 5 minutes to grow at least an inch, all by just pressing a button! If you use this product, you're a winner! Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :My chest hair already had a life of its own, if it grows any longer it'll be capable of harassing little girls and pleasing me sexually. I will however check your sandbox ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 18:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::If I were to use an Earth Shaker build like that the hair on my chest might grow inwards, but that might come to good use sometime! --''Chaos?'' -- 18:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Woot, I performed a good deed today :> Ikhebl0lMagnus 18:53, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Download bar Is here https://addons.mozilla.org/en-US/firefox/addon/26 ^^--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lovely! ^___^ --''Chaos?'' -- 09:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC)